Unexpected Change
by CherriePie
Summary: Amu starts high school! She and everyone was seperated for four years. Now, they have all reunited again. But when Amu sees Kukai, he is totally different from before. He has turned into a playboy. Will Amu be his next target?
1. Chapter 1

**Vivi: Hi all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Amu : Hi!!!!!**

**Kukai : Hey.**

**Ikuto : .........**

**Amu : Ikuto? What's wrong?**

**Ikuto : It's not a amuto story Amu, It's lonely when people don't write about the things I do to you. -Smirks-**

**Amu : -Blushes like mad- I-Ikuto!!**

**Vivi : It's Kukamu for this story!!!! No exceptions! Though I am a Amuto fan 100% Too~ Aaaaaaaand This is my first story so I will suck ...... ALOT ..... not including the one I totally messed up... and I since I'm a beginner I may not update so often... and cuz I can't go on the computer on weekdays when I have school -.- stupid parents.... so yeeea~!**

**Kukai : uuuuh I see.... Shall we start?**

**Vivi: You're forgetting somethiiiiing~!**

**Kukai : Oh, Right!! Vivi does not own shugo chara (doki) or any of its characters~!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Chapter 1:**

Amu woke up in the morning sun, it was her first day of high school! She got up and took a shower, brushed her teeth. Twice. making sure her straight teeth would be winter white! It was her first day of High School!

Amu changed into her punk clothes, a red plaided skirt, half way down her thigh, a simple tight black tank top that revealed her curves she had grown (A/N: I can't think of a word so.... yeeahh xDDD) during these past 4 years, with a laced bottom and two thin red stripes horizontally across the middle, black knee high boots with 2 inch heels and laces all the way top to bottom. Under the boots were black stockings with a thin lace on top. To top it off, Amu took a small handful of her glistening pink hair and tied it up high with an "X" shaped ponytail.

**Amu's POV**

"Ran,Miki,Su! Let's go!!" I called before leaving my room.

"Yes, Amu-chan!!" They called in reply.

I rushed my way down the stairs almost tripping, and ran out the door after saying "I'll pass breakfast today!!" Leaving my mom there standing with dad and Ami, my little sister at the dinner table.

On my way to my new school I could see people staring at me in awe. I ignored them and continued to walk like I didn't notice, but hey, a girl's gotta have have some fun too! So while I was was walking, I shook my hair away from my face, facing two guys staring at me and winked. Both of them blushed the darkest blush I've ever seen and started to argue about who I winked at. I giggled for the whole time walking to school.

When I finally arrived, the school was like a castle, it had a beautiful tan white colour and the school was...**Huge**!! The gardens were amazing, not single flaw in the flower patterns. The large golden gates with it saying 'Seiyo High' were opened so the students could go in.

When I entered, it was no surprise to me, everyone, **everyone**! Stared at me and started stupid rumours again, I heard a couple guys saying "Oh hot dayyum, isn't she hot!" I just sighed and went to my homeroom class.

Our homeroom teacher was Nikaido-sensei. He had long light brown hair messily tied in a low ponytail and glasses (A/N: Forgot the colour of it xDDDDD). Nikaido-sensei was very jolly but he keeps on calling my last name Himamori, which got on my nerves.

While it was attendance, sensei called, "Himamori Amu-san?"

"Hinamori!!" was all I said in reply.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hinamori Amu." He apologized, "Souma Kukai!" I almost fell out of my chair.

'Kukai?!Really?! We can finally meet again since 4 years ago?! I'm so happy! But why isn't he here?'

"He's probably making out with another girl." a boy said to the other that agreed.

'Kukai? Excuse me? He wouldn't do that!!'

"Okay, quiet class!" Nikaido-sensei exclaimed, "Hotori Tadase!"

'Eeeeehhh!?!?'

"Not here? What's with everyone toda-" He was cut off by a door sliding open.

"Sorry I'm late!" It was Tadase.

Tadase had his normal haircut, his ruby eyes were still so beautiful! He wore a simple white T-shirt with a green tie on and plaided green shorts. It surprised me a little noticing his voice got an octave lower, but I still love it!

"T-Tadase?" I said still keeping my 'Cool and Spicy' tone.

"Hinamori-san?! Gosh, it's so great to see you!!" He ran to the seat beside me, I really wanted to give him a huge hug but I couldn't.

We chatted for the whole time in homeroom while all the guys were glaring at Tadase and stared at me with hearts in their eyes. "Hey, uuuuh where's Kukai?" I said out loud.

Surprisingly, I saw Tadase's cold eyes again, "I don't want to talk about it......" Then he walked away when the bell went.

While I was in the hallways I saw a huuuuuuge group of girls crowding aroung something, or someone. I crept closer to see who it was. I gasped, it was Kukai, Souma Kukai, the Kukai we have always hanged out with 4 years ago! This isn't real!!

He wore a loose navy blue T-shirt with printings on it, he wore baggy black jeans with a chain going across the top. His hair was exactly the same but he had some black streaks and was a bit longer, I couldn't see his eyes because everyone was in the way.

Right in front of my eyes was Kukai making out with a random girl on the halls with his hands under her skirt, it sent shivers down my spine. "I'm next Kukai-sama!!" Called a fan girl.

"No, I'm next!! called another.

Then they started arguing about whose next. I couldn't stand it, I stomped to my next class, can't believing what I saw.

Nikaido was my L.A. Teacher, which didn't really mtter. "Souma Kukai-san's gone again?!" sensei shouted, irritated.

This time I was sure what he was up to. I took a sheet of paper and wrote down 'Get Your Ass In Class', took 3 erasers and wrapped it with the paper. I stood up silently, not making any eye contact with anyone while they all stared at me and walked to the door. I peaked out and saw Kukai about to go to 'That' point with the girl.

I whipped the crumple paper at him as hard as I could and heard him yell in pain and surprise. I quickly popped my head back in the classroom and walked back to my desk like nothing happened. 30 seconds later, I saw Kukai walk back into the classroom with a bump on his head . It made me giggle silently to myself.

Suddenly, I saw Tadase from across the room stand up instantly and shouted "Souma Kukai!!"

It reminded me from 4 years ago, like how he always called 'Tsukiyomi Ikuto!' every time he saw Ikuto. Now that time's come to haunt me again. Ikuto's now moved over seas to become a professional violinist, just like his father, Aruto. Well, that aside, it shocked me even more when Kukai acted just what Ikuto did, "What is it Kiddy King?" he smirked, "I'm just a school guy wanting to learn." He smirked a lil more.

Tadase was silent because he has nothing to say. "Kukai hurry and get to your seat!" Nikaido said losing his patients.

Kukai was almost to his desk, beside me, but stopped and looked at me in shock. "Amu?!"

"Who said you could call me that? And do I know you?" I lied at the last half.

"Y-You've changed. You look rather........... se-" He was cut off by me.

"Shut up and sit down!" Now I was just as irritated as Nikaido-Sensei.

Everyone gasped when I said that. "I see you got some harsh attitude there, why won't you sneak out of Math today and come hang out with me?" Kukai smirked, before sitting down.

I glared daggers at him with a "Oh Hell No!" signal. He just chuckled at me, and awkwardly he stared at me, as in looking at _every_ detail of me. "Dude, Fuck off!" I growled at him.

"Whoa, whoa, chill" and he did what I said.

When school was finally over, Tadase came to me, "U-um Hinamori-san"

"Yes Tadase-kun?"

"Would you like to meet the others?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned "Oooooohhh. I'd _love_ to!!"

Tadase lead me to the Royal Garden, It looked exactly the same as before. When we stepped in I heard , "Yaya heard everyone talking about this really 'Cool and Spicy' Amu, is it really true that Amu-Chi is here?!" Which I think was Yaya.

"Why, yes it is true Yaya." I said, walked toward Yaya, Rima, and Nagihiko.

They all looked at me with brightening smiles. "Amu-Chan/Chi you're came to Seiyo High!!!!" They all cried hugging me.

I smiled and we chatted while we were eating our lunches. "Uuuuh, hey, I got a really serious question." I said.

"Yes Amu-Chan/Chi?"

"Why is Kukia like.........that?"

They all fell silent, "We don't know Amu-Chan, surprisingly we all met since 4 years ago today, Kukai is..... different now, he's turned to a playboy......." Said Rima, taking a sip out of her hot cocoa.

"I see, well, it's getting late, I gotta go! Bye!!" "Bye, Amu-Chan/Chi!"

I opened the door of my house, "I'm Home!"

"Welcome back sis!!" called Ami, who is now 7 years old.

"Thanks." I said in reply.

"I'm tired, I'm not hungry, I'll skip supper tonight." I walked up to go take a shower, leaving my mom, standing there with Dad and Ami at the dinner table, yet again.

Meanwhile, I lay in bed, thinking about Kukai. It really bothered me.... in after 30 minutes I drifted off to a deep sleep without knowing it.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Vivi: THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ran, Miki and Su: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!1

Ikuto: It sucked.....

Vivi: D: I know -sob-

Ran: Where's Kukai?

Miki: There.......

We all see Kukai making out..... _again_

Amu: ...

Vivi:........ 5 pages -.- woop dee doo~! =.= =.=;;;;; sorry for being a horrible author :( but I'll try to improve -glares at ikuto-

Ikuto: O.o u-um Please R & R!!.....

Vivi: Thankies~! -Tackles Ikuto and covers him with kisses-

Ikuto: Hey, N-No!


	2. Chapter 2

**Vivi: Heya~! Sorry I updated late... VERY LATE like a month late?! It's cuz I have a year round school -.- and like i said... no computer weekdays :[ I have an annoying cold right now too :[**

**Amu: It's okay Vivi-Chan**

**Vivi: Gosh! How much have I longed to be called that at least once *-***

**Ikuto: Cuz you're a loner.**

**Vivi: A-Am not!! (ehhahaha srsly I'm not :0)**

**Kukai: ............................ ummm....... Vivi does not own Shugo Chara (Doki!) or any of its characters~!**

**Vivi: o.o**

**Chapter 2:**

**Amu's POV**

It's been a week since school started, we have uniforms now, and of course I wore mine in my own way. I wore it just like the was I did back in elementary, since the uniforms are still exactly the same. All I did this pass week was hang out with Tadase-kun and sometimes with the guardians.

It was lunch break and I was with Tadase-kun. "U-Um Hinamori-San, could you meet me after school today? Right after school?" Questioned Tasase-kun witha small tint of red on his face......I think.

"O-Oh, sure! Why not?" I replied, blushing like I always do when he talks to me.

From a few meters away, I could see Tadase-kun's fan girls glaring at me. I tried to ignore them like I didn't see them and went to math. When I walked in, I saw, as usual, many girls crowding around Kukai. I rolled my eyes and walked to my desk, looking out the window. Suddenly, I heard many footsteps getting louder and louder. I turned my head towards it and saw the what now, beautiful red head, Saaya Yamabuki and her followers. "Hinamori Amu. I am getting sick of you smuggling with Tadase-sama like you're lovers. You make me sick!" She stammered, looking down at me with her hands crossed.

Then, she raised a hand signaling something to her followers and before I knew it, the girls dragged me out of the room, leaving everyone staring at us.

"H-Hey!! Let go of me!! What's you pr-" I screamed as they taped my mouth closed and tied my arms and legs together.

I was muffling words that they couldn't understand. Yamabuki-san smirked an evil smirk, "Here's what you get for smuggling Tadase-sama all to yourself."

Beside her, the others took out bats and some pulled up their sleeves with smirks on their faces. I was sure I was gone for good and closed my eyes shut.

Suddenly, I heard loud gasps and the sound of the hitting. Is it just me or do I not feel anything?........ I opened my eyes slowly. My eyes widened when I saw a browned haired boy infront of me, blocking me from the punches and bats. "Kukai-Sama?! I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry!" and then they all ran off like little babies.

"Kukai?! A-Are you okay?" I asked in concern.

Kukai just smirked and said "You know, I can do alot of things to you like that." looking at me, all tied up.

"H-H-Hurry up and just untie me!" I yelled blushing a dark red.

A short while later when I as untied, I almost forgot about Kukai's arm. I took his arm and pulled up his sleeve. "H-Hey what are you doing?!" he called in a frantic voice.

His arm was badly bruised, "My god! Let's take you to the infirmary."

"W-what? N-No! I don't need to!"

"Don't act like little baby!" He groaned and went with it.

**Infirmary**

I knocked on the door and the nurse came, "OH! Hinamori-San! And... Souma-Kun, what happened this time?"

"It was my fault, a gang of girls were bullying me and Kukai helped me...."

"Oh, I see... Could you go sit right there? I'll be right with you, I need to help some others. There have been alot of fights lately, kids these days." she said and walked away.

I started to walk toward the bed and I noticed Kukai didn't follow me. I turned to him and glared "This is the only time I'm going to help you. So are you going to let it come to a waste?" I said with a sharp edge to it.

He gave a loud, irritated groan and talked over to me. "Sit." I ordered, and pointed to the bed.

"Yes, mom" He teased in a serious way.

Then I kicked him in the shin. "Ow!"

He deserves to be hit since he turned out to be that kind of person. I sat beside him, took his arm and pulled his sleeves up. "My Gee?! What did you do?!" He had bruises everywhere not including the bruises from before.

Maybe I didn't notice them because I only focused on the part he got hit. "Did you get into fights?!"

He didn't answer. I gave him a disappointed look and we waited in silence for the nurse to come because I wasn't allowed to touch any equipment. "Hey." I said.

"Hm?"

"Why did you turn out to be this kind of person?"

"You really want to know?"

"Ya...."

"It's a secret." As he leaned closer to me.

I waited eagerly for him to whisper me. "AAAH!" He yelled him my ears.

"KYAA!" I screamed so loud everyone was staring at me.

"W-Why did you do that??!" My ears still ringing.

"Fell for it."

Rage took over my mental and physical self. "AAARGH!"

I tackled Kukai and started pounding him."Oi! What are you doing?1 You trying to pick a fight?! OI!"

**Nurse's POV**

I heard alot of yelling from where I told Souma-kun and Hinamori-San to go sit and wait. I rushed over there and saw Souma-Kun on top of Hinamori-San laying there. "I won't bother you two....."

"AH! N-no i-it's a misunderstanding!" Hinamori-San stuttered, about to get up.

"Or _is_ it?" Souma-Kun said, pushing her back down.

I just stood there, staring, not knowing what to do. Is young love turned out like this nowadays?Suddenly, Hinamori-San struggling in Souma-Kun's grasp, poked Souma-Kun's arm. "Ow!" He flinched and let go.

"I-I'm going back to class!" She cried, running out the door, trying to cover her dark blush with her arm.

"Now, we should treat that arm shouldn't we?"

**Normal POV**

"Hey, hey! Did you hear? There seems to be a relationship with Hinamori-San and Kukai-Kun!" Gossiped a girl.

"Yea,yea! Somebody saw them together in the infirmary." Gossiped the other.

After a short time, everyone in the whole school started talking about them. "Amu-Chi! What happened between you two?!" Yaya urged for an answer.

"N-Nothing!" Amu replied.

"Something's fishy here..." Rima suspected.

"Amu-Chan, tell us!"

Amu sighed and told the little thing that happened back in the infirmary. "That Kukai......" Nagi said.

"Yea, Well, I should be going home now.. See you guys later!" Amu rushed.

**Amu's POV**

While I walked home, as always everyone just stared at me in awe. I opened my front door, "I'm Home!"

In front of me was some luggage "What's with this?" I questioned.

"Ah!! Sorry for not telling you Amu! But, Dad's going overseas to take photographs and I'm going to many places to interview people and speak to some very important people ect. Ect." Mom explained leaving me there trying to absorb all the information. , "So you will be spending those couple weeks with a very good friend of mine, we've known each other since we were young. I let Ami stay somewhere else because I know how bothersome she is to you." She finally finished.

"Gosh, Mom. I'm fine with this and everything, but you could of told me earlier so I can get ready...."

"Sorry, Hun! But our bosses called us this morning.

I forgave her and went upstairs to get pack up. My Charas helped me pack up,(A/N): Sorry! Forgot 'bout them!) I stuffed as much clothes I could in my, large suitcase (Mom said it was "big") and my whole wallet and everything I need.

It was after dinner when Mom drove me to her friend's house it is. We arrived faster than I thought and we rang the door bell. I stood there with my _two_ suitcases, it turned out that I need to have a second one and it's just as packed as the other. Then, a woman with shimmering brown hair opened the door with a gentle smile on her face. "Oh! Is this Amu-Chan?" I just nodded.

"I'll tell you when I'll be back." Mom said.

"okay! Welcome, Amu-Chan!"

"Thank you. Please just call me Amu"

"That'd be fab! My sons isn't home right now, so I'll see you in a couple months!" she smiled.

Did I hear _sons?!_ Aaaaw CRAP! My mom smiled back and said her goodbyes and drove away.

"There seems to be one problem.."

"What is it?" I asked in my most innocent voice.

"Well, we don't have an extra room so you'll have to sleep with my youngest son or me. I'm so sorry!"

My first choice was GO WITH THE MOM! But that might not let me have much privacy, and _youngest_ son! I'm quite good at handling little kids. "Oh, no. It's perfectly fine! I'll just share with your youngest son." I gave a smile.

"Great!! I'll bring you to his room and you can unpack everything!"

When she led me to her room, it was _really_ neat. "My son's room is always messy so please forgive him for that, he doesn't listen to me" Oh...

She left me alone and I unpacked almost everything. I filled up my whole half of the room. The room was very plain... There wasn't really anything to explain.... About a half an hour later, I hear so much noise downstairs. "I'm Home!" It was a very low voice.

"Where's my magazine?!" He yelled again.

I heard him groan and it sounded like he was walking to his bedroom, my heart pounded when he came closer to this,or _my_ bedroom. But he walked past mine and into the last room. I let out a relieved sigh and flopped onto the bed. This happened more than 3 times. HOW MANY SONS _DOES_ SHE HAVE?! But it happened again, "I'm Home!" This voice sounded familiar and I heard him walk up the bedroom. But I ignored it this time thinking it's another brother.

Suddenly, the door swung open."Hey?"

I sat up and it shocked me. I swear, I nearly had a heart attack. "Kukai?!"

"So the girl who's staying here is you?!"

**Vivi: That's iiit!! sorry ppl I took sooo long I had quite a busy month _**

**Amu: It's okay**

**Vivi: Aaaaw thankzies! And gosh I luv you guys!! 4 faving and story alerting and reviewing me!! ^_^ I really appreciate it.**

**Ikuto: -Pouts- **

**Vivi: Ikuuutoooo D: don't do that... It hurts my heart _**

**Ikuto: Don't care -pouts more-**

**Vivi: Fine, fine... how about this? I'll make a story about you and Amu-Chan :DD**

**Ikuto: :DDD -hugs-**

**Vivi: -Melts- **

**Kukai:.... Pleeeeeeeeease R & R :P (IM SERIOUS YOU BETTER!! -Vivi)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vivi: -Bows a billion times- T~T Sorry SORRY SORRY SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Everyone including readers: -Twitch- It's alright**

**Vivi: D: sorry!!!! But I was reading some books to improve my skills. :o So I'll try to make up for it this chappie ^-^**

**Ikuto: You mean I come in? ;D**

**Vivi: NO!**

**Ikuto: :[ B-B-But, what about my Amuto Story?**

**Vivi: Don't worry~ I'm writing it right now -wink- and I think there won't be anymore Shugo Charas now... I just can't seem to get them involved.... Let's just say they do what you want them to do... I'll bring them into the story once in a while when I want to ^^**

**Kukai: :O..... Vivi doesn't ow--**

**Vivi: Oh! I forgot! Thanks for all of you're reviews! And a review from shugocharaxoxo really encouraged me, and it was really sweet of you to type that :O You sent me that right when I was about to give up. Love You~ -Chu- And yes, I pointed you out cuz you're just too awesome x3**

**Kukai: Vivi does not own Shugo Chara (Doki!) or any of it's characters ^^  
**

**Recap:**

Suddenly, the door swung open."Hey?"

I sat up and it shocked me. I swear, I nearly had a heart attack. "Kukai?!"

"So the girl who's staying here is you?!"

**Chapter 3**

I nodded, unable to speak. He sat next to me. A bit too close. "So you picked my room eh?" He smirked.

Me? Picking his room? Psh! Who would?! Well, maybe some people but not me! "No way! I thought the boy was 5 years old or something." My voice came back to me, "I should pack up and go to your mom's."

He flopped back on the bed, "Have fun with that. She's gonna like, boss you around and hardly let you do anything fun." He did have point, adults are so over protective.

"Aaaand you probably took forever packing all this up." ...... What could I say? It was like he was watching me secretly...Stalker!

"And no, I'm not a stalker. It's obvious." What a psychic.

"Psychic? I know." I almost believed him until he started laughing at how shocked I was.

"You're... so.... gullible." He said between laughs, so annoying.

He finally shut up after a while and now it's awkward silence yet again. Kukai stared at the ceiling and I stared at the digital clock sitting beside the bed as the red digits changed. Argh! I wish I hadn't showered early so I can take forever like I always do and stay away from him for as long as I can. Unfortunately I did shower early... Suddenly, one of Kukai's brothers barged in which made me jump because it was so quiet before. "Hey Kukai, you seen my magazine anywhere?"

"No."

"Damn!" He was just about to leave until he noticed me. "She one of 'em again?"

"Psh! No, she's the one who's staying for a while."

He eyed me closely. "W-what?"

He smirked, "Nothing." and he left.

Silence filled the room again. I felt my cell vibrate in my pocket. I took it out to see who it was.

A text from Yaya. Savior!

_Hey, wanna to 2 the mall? Big sale _I texted back

_sure when? _Kukai looked at me. "Who's that?"

"None of your business!" I growled.

"Boyfriend?" He said, ignoring what I said.

"No! It's Y-- Oh no! I totally forgot! Bye!" I rushed out if the house and ran as fast as I could back to Seiyo before Kukai could reply.

No, no, no, no, NO! It's 6:30! I don't even think Tadase is still standing there. Silly me, why would he still be waiting for me? When I reached Seiyo, I was gasping for air. Man, I'm pathetic, it was hardly 2 blocks away. My cell suddenly vibrated again.

_At 7?_

I replied. _Ill think about it ttyl_

_kk_

I saw Tadase standing at the large gates. I quickly ran to him. "Tadase-kun! In So sorry! I totally forgot and my mom and dad had to leave home and I had to pack up and go to someone else's house and I -" Tadase's arms suddenly pulled me towards him. "Thank goodness you came." He said in a relieved voice. "I just want to tell you something important."

Tadase took a step back, his hands now on my shoulders. I stood there, anxious to know. "I... Love you."

My eyes felt like it's going to pop out of my head. A rush of thoughts showered through me. Is he just joking with me? But his face is so serious. But yet, he could of taken acting lessons. I slapped myself mentally. "Amu-Chan?"

"Ah! T-Tadase-kun. I-I-I feel the exact same." I tried to avoid his beautiful ruby eyes.

He caressed me in his arms one more time, "I'm glad.".

He gently lifted me chin with his soft hand. His eyes met mine, could is amber coloured eyes get anymore beautiful? It felt like minutes until he leaned closer and closer. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. And right there, his lips pressed against mine. My whole body tingled and my head was blank, I couldn't think at all. All there was in my head was _I'm in Love. I'm in Love._ Could time stop now? Sadly, it didn't. Our lips separated and I could feel my face heat up.... _Alot. _But Tadase's face was also crimson.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow." and he ran off, trying to hide his face.

My body was frozen there. More than shocked. Tadase _confessed _to me _and_ he _kissed _me. The ice melted and I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. It hurt and I was still here. I fell to the ground, lost in my thoughts.

* * *

I walked back to Kukai's after it was getting chilly outside. My face was still deep red when I walked back to 'my' room. Kukai looked at me suspiciously. "Why you blushing?"

"I-I'm not blushing! It's just chilly out." Lies.

"Whatever. Gonna go shower." Off he went.

I lied down my sleeping bag in a corner beside the bed and took all my pillows and blankets out of my suitcase. I felt my cell vibrate again.

_It's 7 you comin?_

_Oh i forgot srry ill B there_

I dashed out the door but suddenly, my body sammed against another one, a bare and muscular one. I looked up. "Hey, what as that for? You miss me already?" That damn smirk again.

I was about to leave but I noticed Kukai's muscular body. His hair was still wet and his towel was on his shoulders. I swear, he's just like a model. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Bye." and off I went.

I arrived at the mall a while later and met Yaya in front or a huge store. "Amu-chi!! What took you so long?"

"Oh, nothing.... Let's shop!!!"

Ours passed and Yaya and I ended up with a load of bags. "Argh! Gtta go, mom's calling me! See ya tomorrow~" Yaya cheered, satisfied with what she'd got.

"Alright." I smiled, just as satisfied.

I arrived back at Kukai's and walked in his room. Kukai was listening to his music and noticed me when I came in. "Man, that's alot of stuff you got."

"Mmmmmhm."

It was 9:30 when I glanced at the digital clock. I brushed my teeth, cleansed me face, changed into my pajamas, which was just a simple T-shirt and shorts. I tucked myself in the sleeping bag and was about to go to bed. "Aaaaaw. Amu, why are you sleeping on the floor? You ruin all the fun." Kukai pouted.

"Shut up! I don't care!"

"Ffffffffffffine!" Geez, is he acting like a little kid.

He reached and turned off the lamp. I closed my eyes ready to start another day. Suddenly I heard shuffling. Then, I felt something around my waist. I shot my eyes back open. "Kukai!!"

"Sorry! I can't help it! It's so lonely up there."

I struggled to escape his grasp. Then, all of a sudden, his hand slid down to my thigh. "K-K-Kukai! S-Stop!"

He whispered in my ear, "Sorry, but it's so _tempting_."

His hand slid up a bit higher. I tried to stop him but his other hand was still holding me tight. "Kyaa! K-Kukai!" He didn't answer.

Then, I felt his breath on my neck. "W-What are you d-" I felt his wet tongue on my neck. "Kyaa!!! S-S-Stop!"

"ARGH!!!" Kukai cried.

I kicked him in his don't-wanna-be-kicked place.

Amu: O///O -Blush-

Kukai: -smirk-

Ikuto: Hey! That's my smirk!

Kukai: Mine now :D

Vivi: -sweatdrop- Well, did I make up for the late update? XD well I LOVED IT!!

Tadase: Me too.

Ikuto: -Just finishes reading- O_O HEY! I don't even get to kiss Amu and Kiddy King does?!!? And I can't even do that crazy thing to Amu and Kukai can!?!?

Kukai: Meh heh heh heh ]

Vivi: XD Well, I'm gonna post another story in a bit ^^ I'll tell you when it's out ;D But for now, YOU MUST REVIEW OR I WILL ........... UPDATE LATER! And shugocharaxoxo I'm sorry if I made you cry :[.


End file.
